Recording
by Calbalacrab
Summary: Akane had to gather together all her courage to move her gaze from the floor on to the boy in front of her. And when she did she felt like never letting him go away from her view. "…how beautiful…" she murmured to herself,sure to be unheard [AKANEXSHINDOU]


**Everyone,thank you! I didn't expect to get so many viewers for my fictions XD This time I write about AkanexShindou, a pairing that I love and hope Hino will give more screentime and canon moments too on the anime _"I hope u enjoy **** reviews are as always precious for me!**

"_I'm sorry, Midori-chan! B-But I really..really have to…!" _

_The taller girl let out a sigh before smiling "I told you it's okay! What are you apologizing for anyway?" _

_School's lessons were finished and club activities were about to start when the two first years went out of their classroom together as always, chatting and changing opinions about their last class. Well, most of the times it was Midori talking and Akane nodding at her words with a gentle smile on her lips,but… wasn't paying attention also one friend's duty? They were ready and about to leave when the chestnut-haired girl realized what she just did.. _

"_B-But it's my fault for forgetting it in the classroom…!"  
"Then shouldn't you already be on your way to rescue it?"  
Akane blushes slightly at the other's words "Y-Yes! Excuse me!" _

_She couldn't possibly believe she forgot her precious camera under her desk. _

_Thanks to her being absent-minded her best friend had to wait alone at the lockers and they were going to be late for their art club activities. Of course Midori didn't really care about all that at all, but she was sure she would feel so guilty if the teacher were to scold them for their lateness. It was her fault anyway! _

_Midori sighed while watching her friend run back to the stairs "…she got flustered over such little things.." _

Around five minutes and there she was, right in front of her desk,with a smile on her lips. When her hands reached the pink camera a reassuring feeling spread through her body, she could feel herself loosen up from all the worry and guilt she felt just moments before. She was so glad no one stole it.

"…" the thoughts of being late disappeared from her mind at the same moment she pushed the little button and switched on the device. Immediately all the photos she took of her club showed up on the little display and made the little girl sigh in relief. They were still there.

Flowers decorations, drawings, paintings, all the kind of things she did with her friend on the afternoon activities. As she went through all the pics, the happy smile she got for retrieving her camera suddenly started to falter "…"

The flowers were cute. And her best friend was good at painting landscapes.

So what was missing? Even the decorations of the club's room were okay.

"…" she let out a sigh "yes…they are okay." She repeated her thoughts in an highest pitch tone when-

"What's okay?"

She leaped up and turned around only to see two of her classmates looking at her from the door "…Kurosawa-kun…Kaori-kun…" She was sure their surnames were the only thing she knew about them since she wasn't really the talkative type in class.

The two guys started approaching her as she instinctively hide the camera behind her back, even if she was quiet sure it's already been seen by the two boys

"If it isn't the weird-akane-chan" they let out a little laugh.

She didn't' understand why they were always making fun of her. Was she as weird as they said?

"What are you doing here? Taking pictures again I bet"

She wanted to answer,but her voice just didn't want to come out.

What was wrong in taking pictures? Taking precious memories with her camera was one of the most beautiful things she ever discovered and yet…

"You can't bring that thing at school. Don't you know it's forbidden"

"What if the teachers see it?"

"Getting expelled, wouldn't you?"

Akane moved back and lowered her head at all the words they threw at her "I-I..didn't use it during class.." she was pretty sure her words came out as a whisper. She closed her eyes for a moment. Why was it always like that? Why wasn't she able to say out loud that she wasn't doing anything wrong and there was nothing bad in taking pictures?

"Then what were you looking at before? Let me see"

She widened her eyes as the taller of the boys moved forward to her "Sorry..I..really have to go back..!"

"What's wrong with you, he only asked for the damn camera"

She tightened her grip on the pink device still behind her back.

If only Midori was there with her…she was the strongest one. She would have been able to fight back those boys and- Akane shaked her head. No! She put so much effort in those pictures and yet all she was able to think about now was _"if only Midori was here…"._ No good. She was strong, she could do it by herself. Protecting what was important for her…!

"Hey, we are talking to ya, idiot!" as one of the boys moved again to reach for her camera she let out a little yelp and screamed "I SAID NO!"

That surprised her classmates. "What?"

She did it. She fought back! She was feeling so happy she finally did-

"Who do you think you are talking to!?" "Just do what you are being told to as always!"

She felt a grip on her shirt and her classmate's face suddenly appeared before her eyes as if he was ready to smack her with his free hand. W-what did she… w-wasn't it enough to stop the boys from-? If only Midori was there now-

"Bullying someone is disgusting. But when a girl's involved it becomes even quiet the coward thing"

All three of them turned their eyes on the guy standing at the class' door.

Akane found some trouble look clearly at the one speaking right now thanks to the other two boys standing right in front of her, but she could tell the stranger was a first year as them since his height didn't seem to be much of a different from her classmates.

"What did you say?!"

His words seemed to work anyway. And that was enough for Akane to feel grateful to him. The grip on her shirt loosened and soon she found herself free from the other's hand.

"I'm sure you heard right"

She backed up against the wall, she wanted to tell the new guy to stop, that it was enough,that iw would only bring problems and her classmates weren't really bad, they were just…

"You damn brat! Look at what I'm gonna making YOU hear now..!"

Akane was ready to shut her eyes close and call someone for help as she knew those guys were no joke and that guy, he was just-

"Hold it"

When the youngest of the duo finally spoke her eyes quickly moved on him

"What's your name?"

She blinked. He was asking for his name…? what was that…?

"My name?"

The mysterious guy looked as confused as her "… Shindou Takuto."

She widened her eyes.

"T-that Shindou?!"

The same guy who was ready to punch him in the face suddenly stopped. Akane was sure her classmates heard the same rumors has she did.

Shindou Takuto. The new first year. The son of a rich family known all around the country for their skills in music. People said they helped the school with money-issues, they even gave new instruments for the music club. And not the cheaper ones,of course. Someone even said Shindou's family had their ancestors in the Titanic's orchestra, but she was sure that was a bit too much.

Anyway, going against a rich kid seemed to be a problem.

"Tch." The two guys eyed him

"You are just lucky you're known by the chairman" before eventually just walk past him and away from the class. They totally forgot about Akane.

Shindou let out a sigh.

"It went better than I hoped" he looked around only to find the girl was still against the wall on the other side of the room "Are you okay?" he moved, slowly starting to walk to her "Y-YES!"

Akane blushed at her own voice. Why it came out so high when there was no need! "-sorry.."

The other one giggled amused "It's okay".

Akane had to gather together all her courage to move her gaze from the floor on to the boy in front of her. And when she did she felt like never letting him go away from her view.

"…how beautiful…" she murmured to herself,sure to be unheard.

"….Nh?"

Shindou was looking at her with a puzzled look. She was as red as tomato. And she kept staring at him with wide-eyes and what seemed to him a strange aura of…admiration. Oh, of course, the rumors about him.

"Well…if you are okay then I better leave…" truth was he didn't feel like having some other girl around him just because his parents were rich.

He was ready to turn around and go back to his business when a weak grip pushed back his hand

"I-I… wanted to..thank you!"

Shindou looked back a bit surprised. She was holding onto a pink camera, now visible against her lap, while with the other hand she was trying to stop him from moving – even if the grip was so light he could shove it off any moments if only he felt like doing so–

Akane felt her cheeks burn. She didn't understand. Boys were gross, dirty, unfriendly, they smelled of sweat and always had a bad temper, not to say they were stupid and childish-

"You are welcome" Shindou smiled gently, wavy locks moving slightly on his cheeks and barely harassing his eyes,still on the little girl ahead of him.

She felt her heart skip a beat.

Yet he was so prince like, gentle, handsome, he smelled nice of something like vanilla, and he gave off such a mature aura.

"…so….if you don't mind…."

She followed –even if reluctant to leave his face- his gaze down to her hand. Still clinching on his sleeve.

"S-Sorry!"

Shindou giggled again "Don't worry."

He turned again, this time really ready to leave when a strange feeling made him stop.

"Why were they bullying you?"

He wasn't usually the kind of guy to nose into other's business, but…

Akane lowered her head and felt silent.

"…"

When Shindou realized she wasn't willed to answer his usual self seemed to come back "Ah, sorry, it wasn't my business to being with, you don't have to tell me" he smiled "Well, take care miss"

Akane blushed _again _at his kindness, if possible.

"T-The camera."

Shindou stopped for what was the third time in a row "The camera?" he repeated her words, confused. She nodded and looked down at her pink "friend"

"I like… taking pictures."

Shindou gave her a regretful look "Sorry, I don't get it"

The little girl was ready to being laughed at,but…

"…I…like taking pictures." She repeated "…that's something only a _weirdo_ would do…" she lowered her tone and avoided her eyes.

"That's not true."

Shindou's voice sounded so firm it nearly sent shivers to her back.

"What's so weird in taking pictures?"

The first year girl looked up immediately "I…."

"Recording is important! You can't study your opponent's strategy if you don't take a look at how they play. Pictures,videos, all of that is needed to-" he stopped when he realized the girl in front of him had a puzzled look on "I—I mean… in soccer,that is!"

"Soccer?"

"Yes!"

Akane could say he was enjoying their little chat now

"I just joined the soccer club. They say I'm pretty good at it too. I play as the playmaker, even if I'm still on the second team I'm looking forward to get stronger and being a regular on the first team as soon as possible! I wish to play in the holy road with Raimon's first team uniform and become a national champion, that's my dream"

Akane was caught unawares at all those words. He…he surely liked soccer.

"I…."  
she tried to answer something, but he started talking again, maybe without even hearing her

"Sorry! I'm sure that's not your case, I just wanted to tell you… taking pictures isn't weird or useless. Besides, if you like it, that's enough right? Don't listen to what others say"

Shindou smiled again,making the poor girl's cheeks burn another time.

"I- "

This time the bells. To Akane it seemed like everything was trying to stop her to talk to the boy of her dreams.

"Ah, I'm late! Sorry, I hope you'll be able to take pictures as long as you like!" with a last smile Shindou turned and leaved in a rush, leaving a startled Akane to look at his back

"...bye…"

"God,Akane! What took you so long!?"

"I'm sorry…!"

The little girl literally forgot about her best friend still waiting for her

"Don't tell me some of those punks bullied you again?! If I come across one of-"

"Midori-chan it's okay! I just…had to stop by the toilet"

"Ahn?"

Midori looked at her confused. She was pretty sure she was lying as she was always used to,but… what's with the red cheeks and constant smile on her face?

"….mh." she decided to let it go, just for this time. "As you say. Just hurry, we are so late for the club!"

Akane nodded while firmly holding to her camera. Anyway,she stopped after some steps.

"Midori-chan?"

"What is?" Midori looked back at her from her shoulder "And why you stopped,geez, Akane, move!"

"Why don't we…join ..the soccer club…next year…"

"AHH?" the taller girl blinked few times while eyeing her friend "What's with the soccer club now?"

"I just….I was…there's something I want to take pictures of…" when the image of Shindou's cute smile popped up on her mind again she felt her face heat up and the urge to find a way to persuade her friend "…N-Nishiki-kun is there too!"

"…"

Midori needed a moment to think over it calmly and…

"W-What does it mean now! Why should I care! Stupid Akane! We are late! You better find a proper alibi by the next year for our application request!"

The little one smiled "Midori-chan..! Thank you!" "Whatever! Just hurry now!"

Akane smiled.

She found something more than okay for her pictures. She found something beautiful.


End file.
